


Soon, my love...

by Hatsepsut



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: General Creepiness, Madness, Rambling, vague mantion of rape and torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsepsut/pseuds/Hatsepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ramling thoughts of a diseased mind...and general creepiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon, my love...

Just a little more time, now, my love. We will soon be together again, and nothing will be able to separate us again, not even death.

I have defeated death. I promised you I would and now I have. I would have defeated the Maker himself, my dove, for a chance to see your lovely face again, to hold you in my arms. I promised you that night, as you lay in my arms for the last time, that I would find you again, even if it took a thousand years, that we would be together again.

Soon, my treasure. Soon we will be together again. I have found you, piece by piece, your lovely, delicate hands, your beautiful body, as it was before your illness ravaged it. I have found your adorable toes and that swan-like neck of yours; all that was missing was your gorgeous face, and now I have that too.

How dare that woman that isn’t you wear your face?

We will soon be together, my love, and nothing will ever separate us again, nothing will ever dare take you away from me again. I will hold your lily-white fingers in my hands again, and kiss that beautiful mouth of yours once more. We will be together, like we were always meant to be together. Do you remember, my love? Do you remember how you shied away from me before I showed you that you loved me like I loved you? Do you remember how happy we were? How tears filled your eyes every time you saw me? You loved me so much, just as I loved you. Once I had taught you we should always be together, and you stopped wishing to be free of the wonder of my love, we were so happy together.

We will be happy again, my dove, I promise you.

That woman that dares to smile with your lips, dares to turn your face to the sun...she will surely see the wisdom of giving your face up, once I explain to her of how much we loved each other. She will gladly surrender her life for our love.

Love is the strongest force in the world, my dove. It cannot be defeated.

Until we meet again, my precious love,


End file.
